Foxxay Baby
by Amultifandomwreck
Summary: Cordelia and Misty start a family. I appreciate any and all reviews, favorites, follows, prompts, etc!
1. Chapter 1

"Misty! It's time for my doctor's appointment. Are you ready?" Cordelia shouted up the stairs.

"Just a second darlin'!"

Misty quickly descended from their bedroom, car keys in hand. "Okay let's go see our little nuggets." Misty said with a huge smile.

Cordelia was eight and a half months pregnant, and the couple couldn't be happier. This was all Cordelia ever wanted when married to Hank, but she could never conceive. After the whole drama of Hank's betrayal, the new supreme, bringing Misty back and the "coming out" of their coven was over, she could relax and was able to conceive a child; or two in her case. Misty and Cordelia had used a spell in order for them to have their babies be biologically related to both women.

At eight and a half months pregnant with twin girls, Cordelia was unable to drive herself, so she was completely dependent on Misty to drive her places. Misty helped Cordelia in and shut the car door behind her. Misty loved being able to help her beloved wife, but Cordelia was absolutely resentful of the fact that she couldn't even shave her legs without the help of her wife.

Misty plopped into the seat next to her and started the car. The drive to the office was a long and tense one. Every check up made Cordelia more and more anxious to meet their daughters. Check ups also made her nervous. She could not handle any more pain and if anything were to go wrong with her pregnancy, she would not be the same ever again.

Misty pulled up next to the side of the clinic. "You go on in and I'll go park. See ya in a bit, babe."

While Misty looked for a spot in the crowded lot, Cordelia sat in the lobby thumbing through a Better Homes and Gardens magazine dated 2009.

Misty came in and sat next to Cordelia.

The nurse appeared in the doorway and called out "Miss Goode?"

"That's me!" Cordelia cheerfully replied.

Misty helped her up and they followed the nurse to a small room where she was weighed, temperature taken, blood pressure measured, and breathing checked.

"Just wait here and I'll go get Dr. Johnson." And with that, the nurse left the room.

Cordelia sighed and turned to Misty.

"Mist, what if there's something wrong with our babies?"

"Delia, even if there is, we can manage it. We can handle anything because we have each other. I love you and you love me and we both love these two babies. Everything will be ok." Misty scooted close to Cordelia and stroked her hair and placed gentle kisses on her forehead.

The doctor entered the room and sat on her stool.

"Your numbers look great, Cordelia. Do you have any concerns about your pregnancy at this time?"

"Well, I am just worried that there is something off with them. I guess I am so worried because of my difficulty with even getting pregnant in the past." Cordelia confided in her doctor.

"There is one thing we can do to put your mind at ease." Her doctor said with a smile. "Can you hop up on the examination bed for me?"

"I sure can try." Replied Cordelia with a chuckle.

The doctor put the cold ultrasound jelly on her swollen belly and began to search for a clear picture of their babies on the monitor.

"Ah, here they are." The doctor said when she had succeeded. "I hear two separate heartbeats. And I don't see any deformities or problems with their living quarters, so to speak. They appear to be perfectly healthy and nearly developed and should be ready to come out in a few weeks."

Cordelia released the breath she had been holding in and relaxed.

She wiped the sticky goo off of her belly and fixed her shirt.

"See babe, they're just fine and we can meet them in a few short weeks." Misty kissed her wife on the top of the head and they walked out of the doctor's office holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It was late on a warm Saturday night in April and Cordelia and Misty were climbing into bed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I want to meet our girls so badly, Misty. I don't think I can wait any more." Cordelia sighed as she turned out their light./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Doctor Johnson said it was anytime now that we're gonna meet 'em." Misty said as she patted her wife on the leg./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I know, but I just can't wait anymore. I can't wait to hold them and cuddle them and nurse them." Cordelia whined./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Good night, Dee. I love you."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I love you too, babe."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty fell into a deep sleep, but Cordelia couldn't get comfortable. She woke at 4 am from her shallow sleep. Something felt… off. Yes, off. She couldn't place her finger on it. It felt like the twins were pushing against her stomach and though it wasn't painful, it was uncomfortable and she struggled to find a position that allowed her to Is this how contractions feel?/em she thought. She got up to go to the bathroom. When she sat down, she felt a gush of fluid and immediately knew what was happening./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""MISTYYYY!" Cordelia yelled across the room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Hmm? Wha's wrong?" A half asleep Misty slurred./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""I think my water just broke! I think I'm going into labor!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""That's nice dear…. Wait your water broke?!" Misty snapped out of her sleepy mindset and began furiously packing for the hospital./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Delia, just hold on a moment and we'll get ya to the hospital." Misty assured her ever calm wife who was sitting on the bed rubbing her massive belly./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""It's ok, Misty. They're going to take their time. I still have a long ways to go."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty hurriedly wrote a note saying Zoe was in charge and that they were at Memorial Hospital if any of the students wanted to visit them./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty grabbed the keys and they were out the door, Cordelia waddling towards the car with duffle bag in hand. Misty opened the door for her and they set off for the hospital./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""You will be in delivery room 204. Only immediate family members and doctors allowed in the room. Any questions?" An older nurse explained to the soon to be mothers./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The nurse wheeled Cordelia into a small delivery room painted a warm yellow that reminded Cordelia of the flowers she grew in her beloved greenhouse./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty helped Cordelia into the hospital gown they had given her to wear and Cordelia was soon resting comfortably in the hospital bed, chatting with Misty./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Cordelia! Are we ready to have these babies or what?" Dr. Johnson cheerfully asked. "It looks like you're about 2 centimeters dilated, which means we still have a while to go. Now remind me, did we want the epidural or not?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Um, I'm gonna go with not. It just feels right, you know?" Cordelia answered./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok then. I will check back in about an hour. Just call me if you begin to feel more intense contractions or if you've changed your mind about the drugs." Her doctor winked and left the room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Cordelia sighed and leaned back against the over stuffed hospital pillows. Misty was immersed in a TV special on Animal Planet about Alligators that was playing above Cordelia's bed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Cordelia winced at the pain of a contraction that coursed through her abdomen./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Babe, you want me to get Johnson for you? She told us to call if they start getting bad."/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""No, it's fine. I don't want to have a false alarm." Cordelia grimaced. Misty grabbed and kissed her hand. The quicker they got here, the happier she would be./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty turned back to her show but still held onto her wife's hand./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Cordelia sat back and pulled her phone out to distract herself from the painful contractions that came every ten minutes. She scrolled through messages from her girls wishing her a quick and safe delivery. Even Madison had written her good luck… well in her own way. Doctor Johnson entered her room and sat on her stool at the foot of the bed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok Cordelia, let's have a look." Her doctor removed the sheet and examined how it was coming along. "Well it looks like you're about 6 centimeters dilated. How frequent are your contractions?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Every 5 minutes or so. How long more do you think it will be?" Cordelia asked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well at the stage you are, probably only a few more hours till you get to meet your girls. Is there anything I can get you to help you feel more comfortable?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Nope. I am just anxious to meet them." Cordelia said./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Of course you are." Her doctor smiled and left the room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"She sighed deeply. The wait was agonizing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Her contractions gradually became increasingly close together and it was almost time to push. Misty had long since turned the TV off and was stationed to the right of Cordelia./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Dr. Johnson had given her the clear to begin pushing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Ok Delia, one big push." Misty coached her through the first set of pushing./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"She did as told and pushed until her doctor told her to stop./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Cordelia, one more. Her head is almost out." Dr. Johnson called from the foot of the bed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"She gave a huge push and collapsed against the pillows. Beads of sweat were rolling down her face, despite Misty's desperate attempts to wipe them away as quickly as they appeared./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""remember your breathing, Delia." Misty advised the crying woman in front of her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""One more and you'll meet your first baby!" Dr. Johnson cheered./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Did ya hear that Dee? One more!"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Cordelia gave a final scream and push before hearing the tell tale cry coming from across the room./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""She's perfect, Cordelia. Misty, want to come cut the cord?" The nurse asked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty moved over to the nurse who handed her the medical instrument. She looked away and cut the cord./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The nurse wrapped their baby in a blanket and handed her over to Cordelia who had never seen a more beautiful sight in her life. She quickly kissed a clean spot on her daughter's angry red forehead before handing her back to the nurse who would clean and clothe her./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"The next delivery was a blur of screaming, pain, and a crowd of people. Cordelia was so overcome with exhaustion that she hadn't even noticed that her baby was out until she was handed a crying baby girl. She kissed her nose and handed her back./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""What are their names?" A curious young nurse asked the two women./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty whispered something in Cordelia's ear and Cordelia smiled and nodded./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Well, er, the first one is named Violet Louise Goode-Day and our second baby is Olive Marie Goode-Day. They're named after our grandmamas." Misty said with a smile./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Cordelia reached over and grabbed Misty's hand and gave it a kiss./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""We finally have our babies." Cordelia croaked./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;""Yes we do, baby." Misty leaned in and kissed Cordelia on the forehead./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Misty went over to the cradles holding their babies and began to hum./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Cordelia smiled and fell asleep listening to Misty hum Stevie songs./p 


End file.
